That Girl
by Kaien Brief
Summary: The team found out Artemis' secrets and are kicking her out for being a mole. How does Wally feel about this? Spitfire songfic


**Disclaimer: Young Justice is owned by DC comics and the song That Girl is owned by David Choi**

_Oh, tonight I'm feeling fine__  
><em>_I'm alone, just wasting time__  
><em>_No Friday movie nights__  
><em>_Or romantic candle lights_

I can't believe it, Sportsmaster's daughter, Cheshire's sister, an agent for the League of Shadows? I knew it, I knew it from the beginning she was not to be trusted. I knew it from the start and yet I still fell for her tricks.__

_I'm just having conversations__  
><em>_With the thoughts in my head__  
><em>_All I hear are angels crying__  
><em>_Oh, won't they just sing instead__  
><em>_It would be wrong for me to say_

She's walking past us now with her bag slung over her shoulder to the transporters. Kaldur was kind enough to let her get her things before she left permanently. A big mistake in my opinion.

"Good bye Wally," she says it so quietly I'm not sure I'm supposed to hear her. But I did and I saw her face, she sounds and looks utterly heartbroken.__

_I don't need that girl by my side__  
><em>_I don't need that girl in my life__  
><em>_I don't want to talk it out__  
><em>_Or hold her when she cries_

Half of me wants to scream at her "Well how do you think I feel? I didn't keep any secrets you are the one that betrayed us." The other half sees how hurt she looks and wants to hold her, comfort her.__

_I don't want to say she's my kind__  
><em>_I don't want to say that she's mine__  
><em>_I don't want to tell her that__  
><em>_I love her more than life__  
><em>_More than life, Yeah__  
><em>_Love her more than life__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Not only did I trust her but I fell in love with her. We've been together for a while now, I was so sure I loved her. I was about to tell her too when this piece of news surfaced.__

_Honestly, this won't do__  
><em>_How is she doing?__  
><em>_I tell myself I'm feeling swell__  
><em>_But I know I'm such a fool_

When she walks past I do not yell or speak or do anything that would give away how hurt I am. I don't want her to know my heart is breaking.__

_I could take it as a new beginning__  
><em>_But you know I don't feel that way__  
><em>_Who will take all this pain away?__  
><em>_I know it's wrong for me to say__  
><em>_I don't need that girl by my side__  
><em>_I don't need that girl in my life__  
><em>_I don't want to talk it out__  
><em>_Or hold her when she cries_

I try convincing myself that I don't care about her, that she deserves her punishments, that my life will be better without her. But every time my brain thinks of something my heart comes up with some sort of retort.__

_I don't want to say she's my kind__  
><em>_I don't want to say that she's mine__  
><em>_I don't want to tell her that__  
><em>_I love her more than life__  
><em>_More than life, Yeah__  
><em>_Love her more than life__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Every time I was with her, whether we were with the Team or by ourselves, I felt great. I felt like the luckiest guy ever and I didn't have to pretend. Most guys worry about embarrassing themselves but I have to worry about revealing my secret identity. Not with Artemis though, with her I didn't have to hide anything. I don't remember any other time I could do that with a girl except M'gann but I was never really serious with her.__

_Talk about a sin__  
><em>_Was the day I walked into the other side__  
><em>_I would run back in__  
><em>_I wouldn't waste no time__  
><em>_I know it's wrong for me to say_

I loved her laugh, her smile, I even loved our arguments. They'd be over the stupidest things but neither one of us would ever back down and boy did she get creative. I loved everything about her but she… she was probably faking it the entire time._  
><em>_I don't need that girl by my side__  
><em>_I don't need that girl in my life__  
><em>_I don't want to talk it out__  
><em>_Or hold her when she cries_

She betrayed us, used us, used _me_. For that I will never forgive her. __

_I don't want to say she's my kind__  
><em>_I don't want to say that she's mine__  
><em>_I don't want to tell her that__  
><em>_I love her more than life__  
><em>_More than life, Yeah__  
><em>_Love her more than life__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah_


End file.
